Don't Stop Running
by Livs Torres
Summary: Don't ever walk through the woods at night. You never know what could be out there.


I was being a first class idiot.

I scolded myself for being so stupid – so incredibly moronic as I shuffled past mountains of trees on either sides of me. They were tall and dark, their silhouettes casting shadows in the surrounding woods; as if there weren't enough already. The air smelled of pine needles and frost, and I could see my warm breath meet the chilly air in front of my steady path. It wasn't that cold out, or at least, not yet. By the time I would reach home, however, it would probably be freezing. It never snowed in these regions of Nevada, but it certainly was cold around this time of year. Cold enough to where a couple layers of jackets were just enough to maintain normal body temperature. But, I, being the idiot that I was, didn't bring a jacket tonight. Oh, the bonfire will be plenty warm enough for me to go without a coat, I told myself. Someone will give me a ride home in their heated car, right? No need to worry, Chloe. You have your shit together. Tonight will be fun! And, it was, for the first couple of hours.

Tonight was the senior bonfire at Lake Tahoe, celebrating our graduation before the actual ceremony. All of us in the class were supposed to go - though from the looks of it, there seemed to be kids from both the junior and sophomore classes there as well. Whatever. At any rate, it was going to be the biggest party of the year. Fires, late night swimming, and of course, booze. It was the stereotypical high school party. Hookups were, in no question, included as well. But, those things weren't for me. I stayed away from those types of… "activities" as much as I could. They only led to trouble. Besides, I was perfectly content with my XBOX. Go ahead and call me names like everyone else, I don't care. Sticks and stones, you know. But, I digress.

I shivered just thinking about the party. It was all fun and games at first, then things got out of control. A couples boys from the varsity football team picked a fight with some other kids who played basketball at the local high school. Most of the fight was just name calling, until someone threw in a punch, that is. Things became chaos after that. People drunkenly cheered the brawl on while the girlfriends of the players cried and squealed for them to stop. The fight spread to the other athletic teams after that. It was like your average mosh pit right in front of your eyes. I might have joined in if I was smashed. And, well, full of testosterone. But, alas…

That's how I got here. I had no ride home. Why? My friend and designated driver, Jessica, had somehow involuntary sloshed down a ton of alcohol. I found her stumbling around with the band dorks, chatting them up like a toddler would their parent. They, of course, had no idea what she was talking about, but I suppose that she was pretty enough for them to let her entertain herself for a few minutes longer. I saw her and disgustedly turned away, mindlessly stomping my way towards the woods that would lead me back home. I had had enough.

The sunset's final glow disappeared as I pondered such things for a while, and I was in utter darkness when I mentally came to. I pulled out my iPhone and switched on the flashlight, positioning it in front of me so that I wouldn't trip over any underbrush. The trees seemed to get taller as I traveled on, and I gazed at them in wonder. How could any living thing be that enormous? It blew my mind.

I checked the time on my phone and concluded that I had about fifteen minutes left to go until I arrived home. I was eager to get back to the warmth of my house, for I had started shaking in the night's frigid weather. Again, I internally chastised myself for not being more considerate. I mean, it's not like I had any idea that my plans would fail this badly, but I should have prepared regardless. Next time.

My mom was also working tonight, so I would be home alone – all alone with my video games and school work. I relished my alone time whenever I could. There was just something therapeutic about being walled up at home with no one else to bother you. It was nice.

I could almost see the glow of my suburban neighborhood ahead when something fast rushed past my eyes. It crossed the path in front of me and disappeared to my right, slithering away like something being hunted. And, that's what scared me. It _slithered_. The figure didn't run, or walk, or even jump. It didn't crawl or skid. It slithered. The movement was so unlike any other I had ever seen before, at least, for something that large. Fresh goose bumps arose on my cool skin, and I could feel the blood rush to my ears, which happened whenever I was nervous.

Now, now, I wasn't going to act like a fool. I wasn't about to dash through the forest, screaming for dear life. There just wasn't a good enough reason for me to act like that – like a helpless little girl in one of those slasher, horror movies. It was probably just an animal; perhaps, a reptile, seeing as that no human could have ever moved like that. No... human at least…

It was safe to say that I picked up my pace.

Calm down, Chloe. There's no reason to rush. I'm safe. I'm completely and perfectly safe in my own little world in my own little forest. Nothing could hurt me here. How many times had I been in these woods during the daytime? Too many to count. Just because it was night didn't make any difference at all. I knew the path; I knew which direction to go in; I knew that I was right. And yet, I walked even faster. Some basic instinct within me just told myself to survive, no matter the cost. Survive from what, exactly? I was just being ridiculous. Slowing down, I breathed in a mouthful of ice-cold air through my mouth. I was probably about ten minutes away from home, anyway.

I started humming a few verses of my new favorite song: _Some Nights_ by Fun. It was a catchy tune, to say the least, and it helped keep my mind off of things. By the time the third chorus came around, I was practically belting out the notes, not being careful of the pitch of my voice. I was becoming hysterical, it felt like. I had lost it. The stress of school and work and friends had finally caught up with me. You might as well put me in a straightjacket now. I snickered at the very idea and simultaneously felt something wet and cold touch the nape of my neck. Shrieking, I turned around, throwing up my hand so that my iPhone's flashlight highlighted a few yards in front of me. Nothing. There was nothing and no one there.

I know I hadn't imagined that. There was no way in hell, I thought to myself. No one could imagine anything like the sensation I had just experienced. It brought my darkest nightmares to the surface of my mind. My whole body instantly broke out in sweat, despite the night's temperature. The speed of my heartbeat picked up considerably, and my lungs had to gasp for more air, mostly because of the fact that I had stopped breathing. I stood frozen and still in the place where I had been touched by something so inhuman, it was unfathomable.

Alright. Now, it was time to freak out. I could do it, this time around. It was okay, because I had not made that shit up. That shit was real. As fast as I could, I turned around and freaking ran. I ran in the same direction that I had already been heading, though it seemed so unfamiliar to me now as I took in everything around me. I didn't care. I ran so fast I could have outrun anyone on the high school's track team, which was silly to think about. I didn't think however. I just ran.

I could see them. I could see the streetlights illuminating the space in front of me. There was a small clearing ahead, like a mouth at the opening of a cave. I headed for that clearing, when all of a sudden, something ahead of me stepped out from behind a tree.

I didn't know what it was. It was tall and twig-like. It almost looked like a man, though the figure's arms draped all the way down to his knees. He was also wearing what looked like a suit. How odd. This whole thing was odd. I was going to be kidnapped - or worse. I was never going to see my family again, I thought. Mom would come home to an empty house, and my friends would wonder where I was for the rest of their lives, if my body was never found. I hoped that it wouldn't be.

Slowly, the figure ahead started shuffling toward me. His movements were so graceful that it took my breath away. They were like a dancer's in the forest's moonlight, and I had to remind myself to breathe again. As he came closer, I could see that his physical proportions were off. Dangerously off. He was far too skinny for any normal person to be. My hands could have encircled his waist if given the chance. His shoulders were broad and pointy, and his feet were also long – too long. He neared even closer and the moon's light finally fell upon the stranger's face.

He didn't have one.

I screamed. There were no features on his visage. No nose, no mouth, no lips or even eyes. It was a blank, white canvas. The skin there was so pale it looked fake. It was smooth as well, and I had a sick and sudden urge to reach out and feel it. But, he wasn't that close. Not yet.

As he kept coming towards me, I finally mustered the courage to back away, one step at a time. With each step he took forward, I took another back. If he saw, he didn't notice, or even care. He just kept coming for me.

I didn't know what to do. I felt like throwing up. I didn't want this to happen. I had my life to live, and I wanted to live it. I wanted to finish high school and go to college; get a job; get a boyfriend. I wanted to marry and have kids some day and be successful. I wanted to travel the world and to see its wonders. I wanted to learn how to play the guitar and the piano. I wanted to experience new things and try exotic foods in exotic places. No.

No!

I could feel the blood rushing in my veins. Adrenaline coated the vessels there, and I was ready. I _was _ready. Ready to run. Ready to run for my life. _My life_. I silently counted in my head.

One…

Two…

Three…

I turned on my heels and darted forward, catching a glimpse of a black tie before running straight into the outstretched arms of the Slender Man.


End file.
